


C'est la vie, c'est la vie

by callunavulgari



Series: Holiday Writing Challenge '12 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t know why he always has to do the coffee runs. You’d think that with the werewolf stamina and all, they wouldn’t send the human out to get hot beverages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est la vie, c'est la vie

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the Holiday Writing Challenge on tumblr [over here](http://giraffe-tier.tumblr.com/post/35469673249/winter-drawing-writing-challenge). Prompt was 'hot chocolate/hot drinks'. Quick drabble, but hey, now I'm caught up! Also, the Derek/Stiles is pretty much entirely my own intentions and isn't really shown since they barely see each other.

He doesn’t know why he always has to do the coffee runs. You’d think that with the werewolf stamina and all, they wouldn’t send the _human_ out to get hot beverages. The coffee (Derek, black with two sugars; Erica, caramel macchiato with soy milk; Isaac, chai frappuccino; Jackson, black), tea (Lydia, chamomile on her bad days, darjeeling on her good; Boyd, assam, just shy of boiling), and hot chocolate (Scott, extra marshmallows; Allison, extra whipped cream) are never quite _cold_ by the time he gets back, but they aren’t scalding anymore, either.  
  
It’s stupid, he thinks as he wrestles his car door open with his shoulder, sliding the drink holders into the passenger seat.  
  
When he pulls to a stop in front of Derek’s house, only Scott and Erica come bounding out to help, Erica offering him a quick grin as she balances a drink holder in one hand and sipping her drink with the other, and Scott just grabbing stuff and dashing back into the house.  
  
Ungrateful, the lot of them.  
  
They’ve made a lot of improvements to the house in the last few months, but the most _blessed_ improvement is the glorious heat, which warms Stiles cold hands the instant he walks in. He sets the drinks down on the coffee table in the living room, glaring when Derek reaches out for his without even a thank-you.  
  
He sighs, grabbing his own drink and cupping his hands around it, smiling at the warmth that seeps into his fingers. There’s a fire crackling in the hearth, so he wanders over to take a seat next to Boyd in front of it.  
  
“So,” he asks, “what movie are we watching tonight? Can it be Terminator? I think it should be Terminator.”


End file.
